


Ritual Misery

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've both wanted it for so long. But will it be as satisfying as they thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual Misery

"I’m your Master and you’ll do what I say."

 

"You must be joking, right ?" Erik tapped on his helmet. "With this on, I do what I want, and I'm my own Master."

 

Charles walked to him, grinning. "Oh I know ! But you'll do it because you want to."

 

Charles ran his fingers on the hem of Erik's cape, staring sheepishly at the burgundy cloth – or so it seemed, because Erik saw the sparkle of mischief in Charles' blue irises. The man was up to something, and he was almost sure of what it was. Weirdly enough, anticipation tightened his belly. "And why would I want that ?"

 

Charles stood on tiptoe and brushed Erik's throat with his lips. "You've always wanted that," he whispered. His breath hot on Erik's skin, he kissed his chin. "You've always wanted me." Charles stepped back and stared right in Erik's eyes, daring him to say otherwise.

 

As the bulge in his pants became noticeable, Erik couldn't lie. "Dammit, Charles," he growled. "And what is in it for you ?"

 

Charles looked genuinely surprised. "What ? You never realized ?"

 

"What are you talking about ?"

 

Charles took Erik's hand and put it on his crotch. On his half-hard member. "I want you too."

 

Charles rubbed Erik's fingers on his cock as if he was nothing more than a pleasurable toy. Using him just to satisfy his own needs. Somehow, it aroused Erik even more. Being used by Charles, giving up the control over his body to him, was one of his oldest fantasms. And of course, Charles knew about it.

 

"Lose the helmet, dumbhead. You know I won't use my ability on you." Charles smirked. "Unless you want me to," he added, pointing two fingers at his temple.

 

Like a trigger, this simple gesture awakened happy memories of a past Erik had tried to forget. And memories of hot nights spent with a tight fist around his member, dreaming of a naked Charles. His erection twitched in his pants. Erik closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

 

But Charles would have none of that. "I told you to remove your helmet, Erik," he ordered, while pinching Erik's thigh. Hard.

 

The sudden pain went to Erik's groin. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. He patted Charles' hand away from his thigh. "Yes, Master. I'll do it."

 

When Erik's helmet fell on the floor, Charles seemed confused for a second, as if he never expected to be obeyed. As if Erik fighting against him was as much a turn on to him as Charles giving him orders was to Erik.

 

No hope for that now : Erik knelt in front of Charles, looking at the intricate pattern of the carpet of Charles' living-room. "What should I do now." Not a question. He didn't have the right to question his Master. Erik shuddered when Charles tangled his fingers in his hair, and groaned when he pulled on it, forcing him to look up at Charles' dilated pupils.

 

"Suck me off," Charles said, his voice breaking at the end of his order, equally from arousal and nervousness. He had a murderous man on his knees, and this man was unzipping his pants, pulling on his underwear and licking the head of his cock. With visible pleasure. "Fuck, Erik !" With a handful of Erik's hair between his fingers, Charles urged him to take him deeper.

 

Charles was literally fucking his mouth, and it was oh so delicious ! Erik fondled Charles' balls, giving him that extra pleasure that would bring him to completion a bit faster. He wanted to taste his semen. He wanted Charles to dirty him, to show him how disgusting he was. How despicable he was.

 

Charles was almost there. Eyes closed, focussing on anything but the feeling of Erik's lips on his cock. "I'm gonna come, and you're gonna take all of it," he growled, tightening his grip on Erik's hair.

 

Erik felt it, the tension in Charles' thighs, the stuttering of his hips. Just as he exploded in his mouth, Erik came in his pants, untouched. He swallowed the salty fluid without really tasting it : there was too much of it. When Charles' cock softened, Erik let go of it. He wiped his mouth with his cape and got up.

 

When he was about to leave the house, Charles stopped him. "That's it ? Didn't you like it ?" He looked at Erik's stained crotch. "I know you liked it."

 

Without turning back, he answered : "I was following orders." Then he walked away and, looking over his shoulder, he added : "Never again," before flying away. Away from Charles. Away from happy memories that would never happen again.

 

Away from his needs, because he didn't deserve to have them fulfilled.


End file.
